Alcor
Alcor '(アルクオル) is a new generation fallen angel during the DXD:Legends of Tomorrow continuity. He was taken in by Azazel a became his subordinate in his research of Sacred Gear; once the former governor general died, he took his position in the technilogy department. Appearance Alcor appears as a young man, perhaps in his twenties, and just slightly shorter than his fellow angels. He has crimson red eyes and black hair, which almost reaches to his shoulders, covering his ears and tine eyebrows in the process. Unlike other fallen angels, who like to dress in fancy, royal-like attires, Alcor has chosen to wear a simple red shirt and black pants, giving him a disregarding vibe. He seems to always glare at people, and his features make it seem he feels bothered, if not annoyed, by everything. Personality Alcor is known to be a weird person. He severely lacks communication skills, and is unable to properly show his feelings to others, just as he has a hard time understanding others' emotions. He is also clueless with non-verbal communication; he cannot understand motions that are meant to tell something, not even the most basics, for example, someone waving their hand at him. He however, is very intelligent, and very good analyzing things logically. For some reason he is very good at reading people's physical language, and is able to come to very accurate conclusions about them. He is also a very good tactician, and can predict others' actions just like he can read them. History Alcor was "born" as a pure blooded angel, after the heavens begun creating them once again with the help of the fallen ones' technology; Alcor was one of the first to rise. However, as one of the first, he came up with problems, and, with Michael being sealed away, the angels in charge simply ignored him and moved on. Alcor hated how he was being treated, and turned away from Heaven and roamed alone until he was found by Azazel, who took him in and turned him into his pupil. Plot WIP Powers & abilities '''Immense strength: '''Despite his bony appearance, Alcor is very strong, on par with his master or even stronger. He was capable of taking a punch from a golem dead-straight and stop it with his bare hand. '''Immense speed: '''Alcor is able to move at very high speed, turning into a blur when he rushes at his maximum capacity. '''Great durability: '''Even if his punishment taking ability is considered lacking, the truth is that he too can resist damage very well. His defense is specially good when it comes to tank magic attacks, which he can shrug off with ease. '''Expert tactician: '''Alcor's true strength is his unparalleled skill in logical thinking. He can remain with his head cold even in the face of disaster, and his high intellect makes him a strangely hard opponent to fight given that one might not expect his ability to break down the opponent's movements and prepare a proper counter. Because of his lack of understanding of emotions however, his deduction skills find themselves maimed, as he doesn't count on emotions or feelings when trying to figure out others' actions. '''Flight: '''Needless to say, Alcor can fly using his four pairs of pitch black wings; although he prefers to use his Sacred Gear instead. Equipment Sacred Gears Because he has decided to dedicate his life to research Sacred Gears, Alcor's main source of power comes from several Sacred Gears that he has either obtained or created himself. Some of them are: '''Mechanical Angel '(人工アセンション, Makkanikkaru Einjaru), also known as the 'Artificial Ascension '''is an assault-type Sacred Gear that Alcor gained after performing the ritual to extract it from one of its owners. Mechanical Angel takes the form of steampunk-themed wings that allows the user to fly and can move with great versatility to attack the enemy. Alcor uses its '''Feathers '''form, mainly in replacement to his regular wings. * '''Headless Mechanical Devil '(ヘッドラス・マッカニッカル・デヴァル; Heddorasu Makkanikkaru Devaru), also known as the 'Merciless Head-hunting Engine '''is the Balance Breaker of Mechanical Angel. Instead of looking like a jet-pack, the wings take the form of many knives that can be directed by the wielder. If Alcor uses the Sacred Gear as a weapon, then he will use its Balance Breaker form. '''Cardinal Adamant Windrose '(カッダナル・アッダマﾝト・ウィﾝドロセ, Kaddanaru Addamanto Windorose), also known as the '''Four Resilent Swords of Orientation,' '''is an artificial Sacred Gear created by the fallen angel Azazel. It takes the form of a fuuma shuriken with the ability to separate its blades as the wielder wishes. As a shuriken it can also be thrown, and it will "bounce" to other enemies regardless of physics. He inherited this Sacred Gear directly from Azazel. '''King Maker '(キﾝグ・メイカー; Kingu Meikaa), also known as the Sword of the New Order '''is Alcor's refined version of Azazel's '''Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade. King Maker takes the form of a silver, crescent-shaped sword with a circle on the handle that releases an aura of the color of its attribute (golden if holy and purple if demonic). Since the balance between the three factions has been growing thinner he gave to it to the Heavens to be added to the system as a completely functioning Sacred Gear; despite this, he got one himself. Frost Blazer, also known as the Flame of the Freezing World. It takes the form of a pair of winter gloves with the ability to cast and use strange light blue flames with such low temperature, that instead of burn they can freeze almost everything. Quotes * WIP Trivia * Alcor's appearance is based off Beyond Birthday from the novel Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles B.B. Case * He probably is the only angel (regular or fallen) that does not uses the light attribute within him * Alcor may be considered to suffer from a case similar to autism, although being a supernatural creature he can't be diagnosed with it * Like the rest of the angels in DXD: Legends of Tomorrow, his name is based on a star. Along Mizar, Alcor form a naked eye double star in the handle of the Big Dipper (or Plough) asterism in the constellation of Ursa Major. Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users